dcfanpagefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Swamp Thing 001
Swamp Thing #1 - "Raise Dem Bones" thumb Autor: Scott Snyder Zeicher: Yanick Paquette Inker: Yanick Paquette Farben: Nathan Fairbairn Editor: Matt Idelson Erscheinungsdatum: 07.09.2011 Rezension von Michael Heide Was bisher geschah: Alec Holland wollte ein Elixier entwickeln, das Pflanzen wachsen lässt, selbst an den unwirtlichsten Orten. Als er bei einer Explosion in den Sümpfen von Louisiana starb, war Swamp Thing geboren. Zunächst hielt sich das Ding aus dem Sumpf für einen in ein Pflanzenwesen verwandelten Alec Holland - allerdings musste es bald einsehen, dass dem nicht so war. Vielmehr war es eine intelligente Pflanze in rudimentär menschlicher Form, die lediglich über die Erinnerungen von Holland verfügte. Mit der Zeit wurde Swamp Thing zum Beschützer des "Green", jener Macht, die sämtliche Pflanzen der Erde verbindet. Er lernte Abby Arcane, Tochter seines Erzfeindes Anton kennen und lieben. Mit der Hilfe von John Constantine schenkte er ihr sogar ein Kind. Während Brightest Day wurde Alec Holland wieder von den Toten erweckt. Meine Erwartung vor dem Lesen: Alan Moore ist ein Autor, in dessen Fußstapfen niemand gerne tritt. Seine legendäre Swamp Thing Serie erfand Horror-Comics neu, brachte der Welt John Constantine und das DC-Label Vertigo Comics. Viele haben nach ihm versucht, sich Swamp Thing anzunehmen. Talentierte Menschen wie Rick Veitch, Nancy A. Collins, Grant Morrison, Mark Millar, Brian K. Vaughan, Andy Diggle oder Will Pfeifer, um nur einige zu nennen. Doch jeder musste sich dem Vergleich mit Moore stellen. Und jeder zog bei diesem Vergleich den Kürzeren. Scott Snyder ist noch nicht lange in der Comic-Szene aktiv, aber seine erste große Serie American Vampire bei Vertigo war direkt ein sensationeller Erfolg. Selbst nachdem Horror-Legende Stephen King aufhörte, Zweitgeschichten für jede Ausgabe beizusteuern, blieben Fans wie Kritiker gleichermaßen begeistert. Nach ein paar Batman-Geschichten mit Dick Grayson unter der Maske (Gates of Gotham, The Black Mirror) darf er mit dem New 52 Relaunch nun auch die Abenteuer von Bruce Wayne schreiben - und die von Alec Holland. Mit Yanick Paquette (Seven Soldiers: Bulleteer, Return of Bruce Wayne, Batman Incorporated) hat er einen unverschämt talentierten Zeichner an seiner Seite. Sehr viel kann eigentlich nicht schiefgehen. Inhalt: In Metropolis fallen Vögel tot vom Himmel. In Gotham City fallen Fledermäuse tot von der Decke der Batcave. Unter Wasser findet Aquaman unzählige tote Fische. Alec Holland arbeitet auf einer Baustelle irgendwo in Louisiana. In Gedanken ist er bei Pflanzen. Das ist er eigentlich immer. Sein Vater hatte ein Blumengeschäft, und Alec half ihm oft im Laden. Das Kreischen der Maschine, mit der die Stiele abgeschnitten wurden, hallt ihm heute noch in den Ohren. Ein weiterer Bauarbeiter kommt hinzu und bedankt sich für den Tipp, den Alec ihm wegen seines schmerzenden Knies gegeben hatte: Kohlblätter mit Frischhaltefolie um das Knie gewickelt wirken entzündungshemmend. Alec schickt ihn fort. Er will alleine sein. Ihn lassen die Erinnerungen nicht los - Erinnerungen an ein anderes Leben. Ein Leben als Monster, als Pflanzenkreatur, als Swamp Thing. In Arizona erfasst ein Wirbelsturm das halb ausgegrabene fossile Skelett eines Mastodon. Andere, frischere Tierkadaver gesellen sich hinzu. Der Wirbelwind wird größer. Zurück in Louisiana bekommt Alec erneut Besuch - diesmal von Superman. Dieser gibt als Vorwand an, sich beim ehemaligen Swamp Thing über die toten Vögel, Fische und Fledermäuse, über tote Rinder bei Coast City zu erkundigen. Aber Alec weiß, dass es dafür weitaus qualifiziertere Ansprechpartner gäbe, und er fragt den Kryptonier direkt nach dem wahren Grund seines Kommens. Superman gibt zu, dass er sich Sorgen um Alec macht. Auch er selbst ist einst von den Toten zurückgekehrt, und er weiß, wie merkwürdig man sich danach fühlt. Er hat mitbekommen, dass Alec nach seiner Wiederauferstehung eine Zeit lang erneut an dem Elixier arbeitete, dann aber alles hinwarf und verschwand. Dieses Elixier könnte Millionen von Menschen helfen. Aber Alec hat Angst vor dem Elixier und seinen potentiellen Auswirkungen. Er hat Angst vor der Pflanzenwelt. Am Beispiel von verschiedenen Schmarotzerpflanzen zeigt er, wie brutal die Flora sein kann. Das mit seiner Formel zu beschleunigen erscheint ihm keine gute Idee. Die Paläontologen in Arizona spekulieren, was mit dem Skelett passiert sein könnte. Plötzlich nähert sich eine bizarre Gestalt, umringt von unzähligen Fliegen. Eine der Fliegen fliegt einem der Männer ins Ohr. Unter Winseln und Flehen bricht er sich selbst das Genick. Seine Leiche wankt auf die anderen zu. Auch sie bekommen Fliegen ab, und schon bald wandeln drei animierte Kadaver durch die Wüste Arizonas. Alec erwacht in seinem billigen Motel aus einem Alptraum, in dem er seinen Tod und die Entstehung Swamp Things erneut durchlebt. Sein Zimmer ist über und über mit Pflanzen überwuchert. Er mutmaßt, dass diese sein Elixier wollen, das er in einem Safe verschlossen hält. Er will es gerade in den Sumpf hinter seinem Motel werfen, als etwas seinen Namen ruft. Und es kommt ein Ding aus dem Sumpf... Fazit: Wie auch Animal Man, erschienen am selben Tag, ist auch Swamp Thing mehr Horror als Superheldencomic. Aber im Gegensatz zu Animal Man ist der Horror hier etwas dicker aufgetragen. Vom plakativen Vogelsterben über den Wirbelwind aus Knochen bis hin zu den drei Paläontologen und ihren Nackenschmerzen wird man mit unerklärlichen und unheimlichen Phänomenen sehr großzügig bedacht. Nicht, dass das etwas schlechtes wäre. Aber Alec Hollands innere Monologe lassen ihn halt nicht ganz so menschlich erscheinen wie Buddy Baker. Und Supermans Gastauftritt wirkt beinahe deplaziert. Es ist ein einfaches Mittel, um zu zeigen, dass Swamp Thing nicht mehr länger im Vertigo Ghetto gefangen ist und wieder mit den anderen DC Figuren interagieren darf, aber etwas gezwungen wirkt die Szene schon. Yanick Paquettes grandiose Zeichnungen trösten aber schnell darüber hinweg. Es ist durchaus möglich, dass der Anblick des toten Paläontologen noch so manchen Leser nach dem Zuklappen des Heftes verfolgen wird. Aber genau das macht doch guten Horror aus. Wie lange er im Gedächtnis bleibt. So gesehen hat Snyder seine Mission erfüllt. Ob er neben Alan Moore eine gute Figur macht, wird sich erst mit der Zeit herausstellen. Für's erste sieht es aber ganz gut aus. Wertung: thumb|left|8 von 10 Kategorie:Rezension Kategorie:Swamp Thing Kategorie:Scott Snyder Kategorie:Yanick Paquette Kategorie:Swamp Thing (Alec Holland) Kategorie:Superman (Kal-El, Clark Kent) Kategorie:Batman (Bruce Wayne) Kategorie:Aquman (Arthur Curry)